sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sailor Moon - Gaiden Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen
Sailor Moon - Gaiden Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen ist das erste der japanischen Sailor Moon-Musicals, das produziert wurde. Die Geschichte spielt nach den Ereignissen der ersten Staffel der Animeserie: Die fünf Mädchen planen ihren Sommer, der voller Spaß und Romantik sein soll, müssen sich aber unverhofft dem besiegt geglaubten Dark Kingdom entgegenstellen. Zusammenfassung Szene 1 In einem Traum Usagis erscheinen Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter und Venus und singen das Lied Mystery Sagashi. Plötzlich ertönen die Stimmen von Queen Beryl und den Prinzen der Vier Himmel, die den Sailor Senshi mitteilen, dass das Dark Kingdom dank dem Hass der Menschen wiederaufstanden sei. Die Mädchen sind geschockt, als die fünf Gestalten zudem erscheinen und sie von den Prinzen mit ihrer Dark Power attackiert werden. Queen Beryl schwört zudem Rache an den Kriegerinnen. Szene 2 Eine in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte Luna ist auf der Suche nach Artemis, der sich noch müde auf dem Dach lümmelt. Luna berichtet dem weißen Kater von Usagis Albtraum und vesetzt nun auch Artemis in Panik, da Usagis Vorahnungen bis jetzt immer eingetreten seien. Szene 3 Ami, Rei, Minako und Makoto sind auf einer Shoppingtour im Kaufhaus und halten vor einem Bademodenstand inne. Wenig später gesellt sich eine stark übermüdete Usagi zu ihnen. Erst als sie sich an den Traum erinnert, wird das Mädchen plötzlich hellwach und erzählt ihren Freundinnen aufgeregt von der Wiederaufstehung des Dark Kingdoms. Die anderen Mädchen nehmen sie jedoch nicht ernst und denken, dass Usagi irgendwelche Albträume bekommen hat, weil sie gestern vermutlich zu lange aufgeblieben sei. Nun taucht Usagis Lehrerin Haruna Sakurada vor der Bademodenabteilung auf und macht den fünf Mädchen aus heiterem Himmel den Vorschlag, dass sie doch mit ihr zusammen in den Urlaub ins Ausland fahren könnten. Die Mädchen sind begeistert von dem Vorschlag und fantasieren im Song Natsu wo Shimashou Vacation zusammen mit ihrer Lehrerin, was sie in den Ferien wohl erleben werden. Plötzlich hört Rei auf mitzutanzen und berichtet den anderen, dass sie eine böse Aura, ausgehend von Haruna Sakurada, spüre. Frau Sakurada findet diese Behauptung unglaublich gemein und fängt an zu weinen. Usagi, Ami, Minako und Makoto trösten die Lehrkraft und sagen Rei, wie grausam sie doch sei. Die Miko hält aber weiter an ihrer Theorie fest und attackiert Haruna mit Weiche, böser Geist. Haruna Sakurada gibt sich nun als verkleideter Youma Managin zu erkennen. Managin ordert ihre Truppe, die Mannequin Gundam, herbei, um die Mädchen anzugreifen und den Silver Crystal von Usagi einzufordern. Die Mädchen versuchen sich zu verwandeln, allerdings werden sie von den Youma festgehalten und in die Mangel genommen. Plötzlich taucht Tuxedo Mask auf und besingt den Duft der Rosen (Bara no Himitsu), der die feindlichen Truppen hypnotisiert, sodass diese von den Mädchen ablassen und damit beginnen zum Lied von Tuxedo Mask zu tanzen. Die Mädchen nutzen den Moment, um zu fliehen, nur Usagi bleibt, um ihren Geliebten Tuxedo Mask anzuhimmeln. Am Ende vom Lied verschwinden die Feinde und Tuxedo Mask wieder. Luna und Artemis finden Usagi schließlich und erzählen ihr, dass ihr Traum wahr ist und dass das Dark Kingdom tatsächlich wiederauferstanden sei. Luna fängt an, wieder vom vergangenen Silver Millennium zu erzählen, in dem Princess Serenity vom Mond und Prince Endymion von der Erde sich ineinander verliebten, obwohl die Mond- und die Erdenbewohner getrennt voneinander lebten. Aber nicht nur die beiden Hoheiten verliebten sich ineinander, sondern auch die Leibwächterinnen von Serenity in die Generäle Endymions. Luna schwärmt, wie friedvoll diese Zeit doch war. Szene 4 In einer Rückblende in die Zeit des Silver Millenniums tanzen Prince Endymion und Princess Serenity Walzer miteinander und singen Waltz ni Koi wo Nosete. Die anderen Tanzpaare (Mars/Jadeite, Mercury/Zoisite, Jupiter/Nephrite, Venus/Kunzite) erscheinen ebenfalls auf dem Ball und tanzen im Takt der Musik. Plötzlich kommen die in Panik versetzten Mondkatzen hinzu und erzählen, dass Queen Beryl die Erdenbewohner manipuliert hat und nun einen Angriff aufs Mondkönigreich startet. Endymion ist geschockt und befiehlt allen, dass sie nun kämpfen müssten. Allerdings bewegen sich Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite und Kunzite kein Stück vom Fleck und Luna erkennt, dass auch die vier Generäle Endymions einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen wurden. Sie attackieren die Sailor Kriegerinnen und können sie schwer verwunden. Beryl erscheint und verkündet das Ende vom Mondkönigreich. Die Rückblende endet hier, da Usagi sich nicht weiter an die schmerzhafte Vergangenheit erinnern will. Szene 5 Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako fliehen aus dem Kaufhaus und sind der Meinung, dass sie ihre Urlaubspläne nun auf Eis legen müssen, da ein Youma aufgetaucht sei. Usagi kommt hinzu, ist von dem Vorhaben jedoch gar nicht begeistert, da sie unbedingt zum Strand fahren möchte, was zu einem lauten Tränenausbruch führt. Plötzlich erscheint ein sehr athletischer, junger Mann, den Minako als Saito Kun benennt. Die anderen Mädchen sehen wie rot Minakos Gesicht wird und wissen so, dass sie in den Jungen verliebt ist. Minako ist allerdings zu schüchtern und wird von den anderen in die Richtung von Saito Kun gestoßen, der vom blonden Mädchen nun Notiz nimmt. Saito kennt zur Verwunderung Minakos ihren Namen und erzählt ihr, dass sie in seiner Schule sehr bekannt sei. Der junge Mann fragt Minako, ob sie denn verliebt sei und Minako erzählt total verschüchtert im Lied Namikimichi no Koi von ihrer ersten Liebe, die sie am Ende des Songs enthüllt. Saito Kun gesteht ihr, dass er genauso fühlt und schlägt vor, dass sie zusammen in den Vergnügungspark gehen sollen. Minako ist begeistert von der Idee und die beiden eilen, von den anderen Mädchen verfolgt, in den Park. Szene 6 Minako und Saito Kun sind nun im Vergnügungspark angekommen und fragen sich, was sie als erstes machen sollen. Minako bittet ihre Freundinnen aus ihrem Versteck hervorzukommen, da sie, wenn sie schon verfolgt wird, die Mädchen sehen möchte. Saito Kun ruft seine drei Sportlerkollegen namens A, B und C, die von der Persönlichkeit her perfekt zu Ami, Rei und Makoto passen. Usagi ist nun die einzige, die keine Verabredung hat und fängt erneut an zu weinen. Während Usagi eifersüchtig in der Ecke steht, besingen die vier Paare im Lied Saikyou no Couple Gundan, wie perfekt sie zusammenpassen. Als nächstes laufen die Paare zu einem Wahrsagerhaus, um ein Liebeshoroskop zu erhalten, und lassen die deprimierte Usagi alleine zurück. Mamoru ist zufälligerweise auch im Vergnügungspark und trifft auf Usagi, die er in gewohnter Weise auf dem Arm nimmt. Sie beklagt sich, dass sie nun doch nicht zum Strand wie geplant gehen kann. Mamoru verspricht ihr, dass er sie zum Strand mitnimmt, sobald sie ihre Sommerhausaufgaben erledigt hat. Usagi hält das für unfair, da sie ihre Aufgaben nur auf dem allerletzter Drücker macht und fängt schon wieder an zu weinen. Sie rennt weg und Mamoru läuft ihr hinterher. Luna und Artemis sind nun auch im Park, können die Mädchen aber nicht finden. Der Kater bemerkt, wie flatterhaft und gedankenlos sie sind, da sie auf Verabredungen gehen, obwohl der Feind wieder da ist. Luna allerdings kann die Wünsche und Hoffnungen der Frauen verstehen und bedauert, dass es nicht möglich ist, dass Usagi und ihre Freundinnen keinen normalen, glücklichen Sommer haben können. Luna beklagt im Song Onnanoko no Shinsou die stereotype Sicht, die Artemis Frauen gegenüber hat, woraufhin er sich dafür entschuldigt. Szene 7 Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto und ihre männlichen Begleiter begeben sich ins dunkle Zelt der Wahrsagerin, die den Paaren aber anstelle eines Liebeshoroskops eine düstere Zukunftsprognose erstellt. Die Mädchen unterbrechen sie, woraufhin die Wahrsagerin sich als Queen Beryl zu erkennen gibt. Usagi kommt nun auch ins Zelt, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die Enttarnung mitzukriegen. Beryl spricht einen Zauber aus, der die Mädchen paralysiert und stark schwächt. Minako bittet Saito Kun um Hilfe, doch er und seine drei Freunde geben sich als Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite und Jadeite zu erkennen. Sie attackieren die Mädchen und verlangen von Usagi den Silberkristall. Nun tauchen auch Artemis und Luna auf, die Usagi bitten, den Silberkristall nicht der Königin zu überlassen, da er zu wichtig sei. Die beiden Katzen werden nun auch von Beryl attackiert und niedergestreckt. Tuxedo Mask erscheint und beschützt Usagi vor den Feinden. Die Managin Gundam Truppe wird erneut gerufen und kämpft zusammen mit den Generälen gegen Tuxedo Mask. Die Königin der Dunkelheit kann den maskierten Kämpfer mit ihrem Stab stark schwächen und gefangen nehmen. Queen Beryl fordert nun den Silberkristall für Tuxedo Masks Leben und die Mitglieder des Dark Kingdoms verschwinden mit ihrer Geisel. Die Mädchen erholen sich langsam und Artemis erzählt ihnen, dass das Dark Kingdom wieder am Nordpol erschienen ist. Luna erwähnt sogleich, dass Flecken auf der Sonne aufgetaucht sind, die immer größer werden und die Welt bedrohen. Die fünf Mädchen besingen in Sailor War!, dass sie als Kriegerinnen ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen müssen, um die Erde zu retten. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako machen sich nun auf dem Weg zum D Point, dem Stützpunkt des Dark Kingdom am Nordpol. Szene 8 Im Dark Kingdom ist Tuxedo Mask an ein Kreuz gebunden worden und Beryl, die vier Generäle sowie die DD Girls besingen in Yami koso Utsukushii den Siegeszug von Beryls Dark Kingdom, als plötzlich die fünf Mädchen auftauchen und sich in die Sailor Kriegerinnen verwandeln. Im Kampf werden die DD Girls vernichtet und Sailor Moon schafft es, ihren bewusstlosen Geliebten vom Kreuz zu befreien. Sailor Mars wendet Burning Mandala gegen Jadeite an, der kurz bevor er stirbt, Mars noch mit in den Tod reißen kann. Dasselbe machen auch Nephrite und Zoisite, nachdem sie von Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Mercury mit deren Supreme Thunder und Shine Aqua Illusion besiegt worden sind. Sailor Venus beschwört die Venus Love Me Chain herauf und verwundet Kunzite schwer. Der General spricht den Namen Minakos aus und Sailor Venus wird weich, aufgrund ihrer Verliebtheit zu Saito Kun. Kunzite nutzt dies eiskalt aus und würgt Sailor Venus, die zum ihm geeilt ist, um den Mann eigentlich zu helfen. Im Würgegriff beschwört sie erneut ihre Kette und stirbt gemeinsam mit Kunzite. Sailor Moon ist verzweifelt und geschockt von den Toden ihrer Freundinnen. Mamoru erwacht wieder und bittet Sailor Moon zu fliehen, damit sie ein Leben als normales Mädchen führen kann. Als Queen Beryl die Kriegerin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit mit einem tödlichen Angriff attackiert, wirft sich Mamoru vor seine Geliebte und wird stark verwundet. Beryl muss sich von diesem Schock erst erholen, da sie ihn eigentlich zu ihrem Gemahl machen wollte. Bevor er stirbt, bittet Mamoru Sailor Moon um Verzeihung dafür, dass er sie nun doch nicht zum Strand mitnehmen könne. Plötzlich fängt Beryl an laut zu lachen, da sie sich ihres Sieges schon sicher ist. Szene 9 Luna und Artemis machen sich Sorgen um die Kriegerinnen. Luna hat Angst, dass Sailor Moon den Silberkristall wie einst Queen Serenity benutzte und möchte am liebsten sofort zum Nordpol eilen. Allerdings hält Artemis sie davon ab, da sie sowieso nichts ausrichten können. Szene 10 Zurück am Nordpol erzählt Beryl Sailor Moon, was für ein böser, schlechter und schmutziger Ort die Erde doch sei. Die Sailor Kriegerin erwidert, dass sie nicht mal mehr Verachtung für sie empfinden kann, sondern einfach nur Mitleid. Das, was Beryl getan hat, sei unverzeihlich und egal was sie sage, sie glaube weiterhin an Liebe, Freundschaft und Vertrauen. Sailor Moon zückt den Cutie Moon Rod und will damit den Sieg über das Dark Kingdom erringen. Die Geister von Mercury, Venus, Jupiter und Mars erscheinen und leihen Sailor Moon ihre Kraft. Die böse Königin warnt Sailor Moon, dass der Einsatz des Silberkristalls Moons Leben verwirken lässt, doch der ist es egal. Beryl lässt nicht locker, aber unterliegt dennoch der Moon Healing Escalation. Bevor sie allerdings im Nichts verschwindet, erklärt die böse Königin, dass solange Hass und Zwietracht in den Herzen der Menschheit herrsche, sie jederzeit wiedergeboren werden könne. Szene 11 Luna und Artemis sehen, dass die Sonnenflecken verschwinden und haben Angst, dass Sailor Moon den Silberkristall benutzt hat. Luna läuft weg, gefolgt von Artemis. Letzte Szene Sailor Moon liegt im Sterben und schaut zum Himmel. Sie wünscht sich so sehr, dass ihre Freundinnen ein Leben als normales Mädchen führen können und bricht dann endgültig zusammen. Luna und Artemis suchen verzweifelt nach den Mädchen und sehen die fünf Kriegerinnen am Mond erscheinen. Nicht nur die Sailor Kriegerinnen haben ein neues Leben geschenkt bekommen, sondern auch Tuxedo Mask. Die acht tanzen glücklich miteinander und singen La Soldier. Songs # Mystery Sagashi # Natsu wo Shimashou Vacation # Bara no Himitsu # Waltz ni Koi wo Nosete # Namikimichi no Koi # Saikyou no Couple Gundan # Onnanoko no Shinsou # Sailor War! # Yami koso Utsukushii # La Soldier Besetzung DVD-Veröffentlichung Auf DVD wurde das Musical in der Special Musical Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Memorial DVD Box: Anza Ooyama Moon Vol. 1 und auf dem Soundtrack Memorial Album of the Musical Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon veröffentlicht. Deutschsprachige Fassung In Deutschland feierte das Musical offiziell unter dem Titel "Dunkle Mächte" am 7. April 2012 im Hamburger Amateurtheater Theater an der Marschnerstraße Premiere. Inszeniert wurde es von der Musicalgruppe La SoldierInternetauftritt von La Soldier, welche sich die Lizenzrechte an den japanischen Musicals gesichert hat. Die Aufführung des Musicals in einem Theater wurde von den japanischen Lizenzgebern vorgegeben; dies schließt weitere Auftritte, beispielsweise auf Anime-Conventions, aus. Weiterhin wurden sämtliche Eigennamen im Original belassen.Interview von SailorMoonGerman mit La Soldier (abgerufen am 30. Januar 2012) Trivia *Als der verkleidete Zoisite Ami nach ihrem Intelligenzquotienten fragt, gibt sie ihrigen mit 300 an, was im echten Leben absolut unmöglich ist. Einzelnachweise es:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Gaiden Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen en:Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ An Alternate Legend - Dark Kingdom Revival Story pl:Gaiden Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen Kategorie:Musicals